A common injury, especially among athletes and people of advancing age, is the complete or partial detachment of tendons, ligaments, or other soft tissues from bone. Tissue detachment may occur during a fall, by overexertion, or for a variety of other reasons. Surgical intervention is often needed, particularly when tissue is completely detached from its associated bone. Currently available devices for tissue attachment include screws, staples, suture anchors, and tacks. Currently available devices for patients of advancing age can be particularly insufficient due to soft and weak bones leading to inadequate fixation between the anchor and bones and the anchors and filaments with which the anchors are coupled.
Repair constructs made from one or more surgical filaments are typically used in soft tissue repair procedures to secure the tissue in a desired location. The repair constructs are typically disposed through one or more portions of the tissue to be repaired, which can cause trauma to the tissue, and are often coupled to anchors disposed in bone to which the tissue is to be approximated. While devices and techniques have been developed to help minimize trauma associated with passing repair constructs through tissue, there is still room for further improvement. For example, some repair constructs typically include a sleeve disposed around at least a portion of the limbs of filament of the construct. The sleeve can assist in minimizing trauma to tissue, and also in managing the limbs of suture while the construct is being disposed through tissue. However, the sleeve still adds extra size and cost to the construct. Additionally, there remains a desire to minimize the number of knots used in conjunction with the repair construct when performing soft tissue repair procedures. A variety of different knots, such as sliding knots, can be used to help draw and secure soft tissue with respect to bone. Although the tying of knots at a surgical site is common, in some instances knots can have a tendency to slip, which in turn can cause a loss of tension between the tissue and bone. This drawback is sometimes referred to as a loss of “loop security.” In addition to this “loop security” issue, conventional knots typically have an overall size that can be obstructive or intrusive, especially in tight joints, which may damage cartilage or other tissue by abrasion with the knot.
It is therefore desirable to provide repair constructs and methods that reduce the amount of trauma associated with using repair constructs while maintaining or improving the holding strength such constructs and methods can provide. It is also desirable to provide constructs and methods for use in soft tissue repair that minimize or eliminate the number and size of knots to be tied by a surgeon, particularly during arthroscopic repair procedures.